This inventoin concerns a screw driver with a flashlight, particularly one able to shine an object to be screwed by this driver in case of work in a dark spot or in the nighttime.
A known conventional screw driver with a flashlight shown in FIG. 8 has a complicated structure to have a high cost and a disadvantage that a button switch is easily touched to he turned off by rotating a grip in handling.